Eddie's Dauguter (Hollywood Heights)
by 24-7 HH and A and A Lover
Summary: This story is about Eddie marrys chole she dies and they have a daugter called Kaitlyn Elizabeth Duran and along the way he finds Loren Don't own any of the charters or Hollywood Heights Please Review i really would apricated since it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

_Eddies Daughter_

_**Kaitlyen Elizabeth Duran**_

**Table of Contents**

**Cover Page Cover Page**

**Table of Contents 2**

**Introduction 3**

**Chapter 1 3**

**Chapter 2 4**

**Chapter 3 5-9**

**Chapter 4 9-11**

_Eddie's Daughter_

_******Kaitlyn****Elizabeth**Duran_

This story is about Eddie he is a rock star and he married Chloe the little cheating bitch because he had to and she didn't tell him about her life yet until she was about to die and they all were happy as could be and they had a baby girl name Kaitlyn Elizabeth Duran and when she turn 4 and her mother Chloe overdose and died and her daughter Kaitlyn Elizabeth Duran was just like Loren Tate when she lost her dad at four and Kaitlyn was 4 when she died and Eddie was her dad as you know and he wasn't even sad that she died but he didn't know yet because as you know she told him before she overdose and she died after she overdose and when he was going to talk to her and he found her on the floor with pills in her hand he check her pulse and she didn't have one and he still called 911 and they couldn't do anything for her and that's when they pronounce her death.

One Year Later

Kaitlyn was miserable and told her dad why do you have to leave and he said sweetie I have a job to attend to get money and take care of you and me sweetie and then she was so upset she flip out on their new babysitter Adam and then Adam called up Eddie saying she is freaking out calling for you and he got right home and said thanks Adam for calling me and he said no problem and then Adam said here she is looking for a job and she probably can keep her calm and he said thank you and this how he found Melissa and Kaitlyn com down with her and then they kept her and Kaitlyn felt comfortable with her and then a year flew pass fast and she got a call while she was babysitting Kaitlyn and it was Loren and she said come back in January and flip out while she was finish talking to her and Kaitlyn thought she was dancing so she started dancing and that's when she was considered to be there babysitter until he doesn't need her. Because she went to her dad and said daddy keep her I like her that how she kept her job and when that pass it was new years and Lorne pack up her bags and leave to go back to LA but she wanted to go back to LA because she had no luck finding her true love in East coast but she wants to try the west coast because she knew someone she like that was there and she knew that Eddie was there and single and she loved everything about him and she want to meet him one and his daughter let's see if Her Eddie Dream will come true.

AN: I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WOULD APRCATED AND FOR THE PICTURE I WANTED TO CAPTURE KATY NOT CHOLE

Two Years Later

Loren came home from brown and law school she got her degree for law and her mother and her best friend miss her dearly they were so happy when they call saying she was coming home and she did come home so today she got off the plan went in a text and had all her stuff and went home and then went to see Melissa and she was super surprise and then it went back to her mother she was hangout at her job with her bosses internationally rock stars Katy and Max Duran when she was talking to them Katy came in with father and he said hey guys is anyone here and then hey said yea right in the back and Eddie came in and said hi to his mom and dad and Grace and Nora and he ask if they were because he needed a babysitter last minute and Max and Katy said ok but where is Melissa and he said oh the babysitter Melissa Sanders and Nora said oh Melissa Sanders I know her she was best friends with daughter who is going to be in town in like an hour two she told me and Eddie said wait she told me she needed to meet up with someone that just got back from New York like 5 minutes ago and I heard her doorbell and she ran down stairs to see who it was while she told me to hold on and she scream saying OMG Loren your back and she oh I can't babysit if its ok with you and I said yea this time probably ok and then we hang up and I came over her hoping you can watch her for two hours because I have a last minute concert to do and Katy said yes we will watch your little angle. Then he said bye and Thank you and he left.

So he left and went to the concert and Kaitlyn was being a sweetie pie for them. Then Mel and Loren decided to go to her spot and they were there and Loren phone rang and it was her mother and she said hey Loren how is your plane ride and she said it was good and she said yea I am home I meet you when you get home and Nora said oh ok see you later so when they got off the phone Kaitlyn came running up to her and said can you color with me and Nora look around to see if Max and Katy was around but she saw Grace and she said you play with her I got everything undercover so far and Nora said oh ok Thanks Grace. Then Nora said come on let's go color and then they went to color and when they were coloring Katy walk down stairs and saw Nora coloring with Kaitlyn and she tap on her shoulder and said I got it from here if you want to go finish work and Nora said oh ok thanks Katy and she said welcome. So Nora was finishing work and Kaitlyn started run out the door and she ran to Max and then Max said you don't run out little girl and she was screaming Daddy when she saw her Dad get out of the car and Max put her down and she ran to her daddy and Eddie pick her up and spin her around and he said was she good for you guys and he said yea she was but she ran out just like a minute ago but I caught her she probably sense you were here and Eddie said yea she always do that but sorry pops and Max said its ok so he put her in the car and they went home and while Max went in and Nora went up to him and said can I leave a little early because my Daughter came home from New York as you know and I wanted to see her and Max said ok. So she left and before she left she said thank you and so she hop in her car went home and Loren was sitting on the couch and Nora came in and ran to her aw your home baby I miss you are like 22 years old and she said I am mom and they both laugh so they talk all night intil they went to bed.

The Next Day

So Loren got up in her old bed and said I miss my old bed so she went out to the living room and she found a note saying hey sweetie I had to go to work but I made you breakfast it is the fridge Love Mom so she went in the fridge got out her pancakes and she reheated them and ate them. Now Eddie got a call from Jake and he said Hey Jake and Jake said hey Eddie can you come by the office I need to tell you something important. Then he ask can I bring Kaitlyn with me or it going to be long. Then Jake said it's going to be long very long. So then he said ok I be there 12:30 if that's ok and he said yea it is ok Eddie see you then bye. Then he said bye. So he got off the phone and he heard Kaitlyn call him and she said I am hungry dad so he went in the kitchen to cook her breakfast. So back to Loren she was sitting eating and then her phone rang it was Melissa and she said Hey Mel and she said Hi Loren do you want to hang out today and Loren said ok but you can pick where every you want to go. Then Mel said ok so I pick u up at 11:00 and then Loren said ok bye. Then Loren got ready. Then back to Eddie he was eating with Kaitlyn and while he was eating he had to call Mel to see if she was free for Babysitting for an hour or two. So he calls her and he said Hi Mel and she said Hi Eddie and He said are you free today by any chance to babysit and she said I wanted to hang with my friend today but how many hours and he said 1 to 2 hours and you can bring your friend if you want and she said OMG thank you Eddie and he said you're welcome but can you be here by 11:30 and she said yes I can and then she said bye and he said bye and she called Loren and said ok I be there in 5 and Loren said ok bye and Mel said Bye and they hang up and then Loren got finish getting ready.

Then Loren heard a horn and she ran to the door and she saw it was Mel and she just got on her shoes and she went outside and got in the car and Mel said what took you so long and you look hot and Loren said it didn't take me that long and thanks and where are we going and Mel said we are going babysitting for an hour or two and we need to be there by 11:30 and Loren said oh ok and do I know them and Mel said Maybe and they just kept talking while they were on their way to Eddie's but on the other hand Eddie wasn't even ready he still had his sweets and a muscle shirt on so he went to his room and took off the shirt and he was ready to hop in the shower and heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it and he saw Mel their and her friend and he was stun on how hot Loren look and so he said oh hey guys come in and Loren said your Eddie Duran I am your hugest fan and he said thanks and Loren said Mel you should told me it was Eddie Duran I am so embarrass flipping out like a fan girl and Mel said that's why I didn't tell you so it was entertainment for me and then Eddie was laughing and said its ok I am use to it but when you did it was cute and Loren was blushing and then he said ok make yourself at home I need to take a shower and I be right out. Then Mel said Loren you totally like him and she said no I don't and Mel said yes you do when he called you cute you where blushing and Loren said you caught me and Mel said aha I knew you like him and then Mel said if I was you and he called me cute while he was shirtless I would of run to him and jump in the shower with him and Loren said OMG I wish I had the guts to do that and Mel said Goodie, Goodie and Loren said yea I know I am a goodie, goodie and Mel and Loren just kept talking and then Kaitlyn came running out saying Mel you're here and she said who this and Mel said this is my friend Loren and Kaitlyn said hi Loren and Loren said hi Kaitlyn nice meeting you and Kaitlyn said Loren can you come draw with me and so Loren went draw with her while Mel went on her phone so Loren was coloring a dolphin while Kaitlyn was coloring a butterfly and Eddie got out of the shower and he got dress and he went to go check up on Kaitlyn and he sees Loren and her coloring and he was surprise that she got super comfortable to her in about 2 minutes normally she is super shy around new people so he went in and said Hi Kaitlyn and Loren when he said that she ran right in his arms and he pick her up and he said what where you coloring sweetie and she said butterfly daddy and Eddie said I see you made a new friend and she said yes daddy and then he said hi to Loren again and he said wow you must have magical powers because she never talk to people she just met she is super shy around them after her mom died and then she Loren said oh she just came up to me and Mel and said who this to Mel and she and I said hi to another and she just ask me to go color with her and Eddie said I might have to have you over here more often and Kaitlyn said yes daddy and they both laugh man it took her A Year to like Mel and Loren said wow I must have magical powers and they both laugh again and he said do you want to exchange numbers and then Loren gave Eddie her phone and he put his number in her phone and she put her number in his phone and Loren said OMG I am so surprise I didn't have a fan girl moment and they both laugh and she said I like your piano out in the living room and he said oh thank it was the first thing I brought when I started making money and do you play and she said yes I do and he said oh that's cool and then he said yea I am trying to teach her and then he said you are welcome to use it if you want and then she said thank you and I probably can teach her something on the piano and he said oh thank you and good luck trying and they laughed again and he look at the clock on his phone and said oh I have to go but I talk to you guys later ok bye Kaitlyn and he put her down and handed her to Loren to put her down because she fell asleep on Eddie's shoulder.

Then Eddie rush out and he went in his car and said OMG I can see me with her and Kaitlyn for the rest of our life's and he said I hope she likes me because I want to ask her out and when he was thinking about her he was driving to Jake's office and he went to his office he didn't even hit any traffic so he got there and he said what's up Jake and Jake said Nothing waiting for you what took you so long and Eddie said oh talking to Kaitlyn babysitter friend and I lost track of time and Jake said oh ok I see you find someone interesting and he said yes I do her name is Loren and what did you call me for and Jake said oh I called you here because the label isn't happy they were like we weren't sell any albums because you are a widow and they want you back on the market and Eddie said ok if I date Loren and pops get a picture of us they will leave us alone and Jake said Yes and leave so you could ask her out and Eddie said ok, ok I go out with her but do you know this is the girl that they probably be in the papers and Jake said yea I know but I won't tell them that and go get her and Eddie said bye and back at Eddie apartment Kaitlyn woke up and said Loren can we go on the piano and Loren said ok come let's play some piano and Mel said is it ok if I go and Loren said go ahead I get a cab or something home and so Mel left and Kaitlyn said Bye Mel and Loren said Bye and so they play the piano and Loren taught her how to play wheels on the bus and twinkle twinkle little star and she ask if Loren could play a song so Loren play Might as be Mars that she wrote and sang it to her and she sang with her and Eddie came in and heard her sing and he was speechless and she didn't even no he was there and after she was finish and Kaitlyn notice her dad and she ran up to him and said daddy and that's when he close the door and Loren said did you hear that and he said yes I heard all of it and it was beautiful and then she said thank you and I taught her how to play twinkle twinkle little star and wheel around the bus and then she said Kaitlyn come show your daddy and Kaitlyn said ok so she sat on Loren's lap and played the song and Eddie sat right next to them on the piano bench and Kaitlyn was finish and Eddie kiss her on the check and he said great job and Kaitlyn ran away to her playroom leaving Eddie and Loren alone on the piano bench and he said your song was beautiful and I love it and did you write it and she said yes I wrote that song about my father and Eddie said if you don't mind me by asking did something happen to him and Loren said yea he walk out on my mom and me when I was four and Eddie said OMG I am so sorry about that and she said you don't need to be sorry and he said you and Kaitlyn said have something in common and Loren said oh we and Eddie said yea Chloe her mom died when she was 4 and that's what got her shy and Loren said OMG I didn't know that I feel so sorry for her but I probably knows how she kind of feels and Eddie said you do and that's when both of them look at another and stares at another and they both look another's eyes and he was so caught up by the beauty in her eyes and she was so caught up by looking in his eyes and she didn't even know he was leaning in until she notice his eyes went and started looking at their lips and she did the same thing and he look up and she look up and they both closed their eyes and next think that you know it there lips where touching and they were kissing and he pull back and said Loren and she said yea and he said I like you a lot and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime and she respond by a kiss and he pull back and said does that mean a yes and she nodded and he lean in for another kiss and that kiss last until they ran out of breath and they caught their breath and then they kiss again and he moved it to the couch they were making out on the couch and she lost her breath and she got up while he is sitting there and he said are we going to fast and Loren said let's play 20 questions and I see if we can finish this and he said ok I start What's your favorite color Loren said Purple What's your favorite color and he said blue What do you like to do for fun and she said Music and hang out with you guys and she blush and he smiled and she said What's your favorite food to eat and he said pastrami sandwiches What do you like to do for fun and he said perform for you guys and hang out with my baby and now hangout with you two What is your favorite food I can't pronounce it right but I try la-sag-na and Eddie said that is super cute when you say it. She said What do you love and he said my Parents and Kaitlyn and Music What do you love the most My mom Mel and Kaitlyn and he smiled because she said Kaitlyn and then he ask where is Mel and Loren said she left her mom was giving her a hard time so I just watch her and he said thank you for taking time out of your time just to watch her and Loren said no problem I love coming here and he ask why and she said because I get a hell of a bonus to hang out with her because when you get home I get to see your hot ass and they both laugh and he said you think I am hot and she said who doesn't and he started laughing and then he said ok let's get back to the game and he said what word or sentence did you say that you won't forget and she said I wish I had the guts to jump in and then he had confuse look on his face and then I said when you called me cute earlier today Mellissa said if I was you I would jump right in that shower with him and then he said if you did that I be in my glory and then she laugh and she ask why would you be in your glory and he said because you hot and I wouldn't care if you jump in with me because I will have fun in that shower and then she said do you really mean that and he said yes and they all just started laughing. They really wanted to get back to the game but she couldn't handle it she got up from the couch she walk towards him and sat on his lap and she said we can finish this later I can't handle myself and after she was finish saying that she smashed her lips against his and they kiss until they ran out of breath and that kiss was so passionate and very sexy and it was hard to resist for him. Then they broke and they both said let's get back to the game and Loren went first and said what was your New Year's Resolution and he said find Love again and he said what is your New Year's Resolution and she said Finding Love for my first time. Then she ask who inspires you and he said you and Kaitlyn and he said who inspires you and she said my dad and she said if you were in new York during New Year's what would you like to do there and he said sing and find someone special to kiss and he ask her if you were in new York during New Year's what would you like to do there and her answer was find someone to kiss and she ask what do you do if your home and you don't have any meetings schedule and he said just hang out with Kaitlyn and he ask where your favorite place to go on vacation and she said anywhere I only travel to New York and she ask where your favorite place to go on vacation and he said I go anywhere and he ask what do you do if your home and you don't have any meetings schedule and she said in my room write music and sing and she ask if you weren't a rock star do you think your life be different and he said Yea and he ask what place do you want to see the most if you were going to go on vacation and she said Paris and she ask have you ever been in love or you thought you were and he said I thought I was and she was super surprise and he ask have you ever been in love and she said no and she ask do you have a place to get away and he said two my spot and the Beach Bungalow and he ask do you have a place to get away and she said my spot and Eddie do you mind if I know where your spot is and she said if you tell me your and he said ok and she said Griffin Park where your see the overview of the city and he said OMG that's mine to and they both said wow we kind of have a lot in common and she ask what spot gives you inspiration and he said Mount Mulholland and he ask Do you have a spot that gives you inspiration and she said just my spot and she ask Can you take me up to Mt. Mulholland and he said yea and he ask Do you like Ice Cream and she said Yes and she ask do you like Ice Cream and he said I like desert but my kind of desert and they both laugh and he ask what can of flavor and she said Cookies and Cream and Mint and he said MMMM and she ask what beach do you go to if you can and he said Malibu and he ask what beach do you go to and she said Venice and she ask what's your favorite Holiday and he said Christmas and he ask What's your favorite holiday and she said Christmas and she ask What season do you look forward to and he said Winter and he ask what season do you look forward to and she said Summer and she ask what is your favorite season and he said fall and he ask her what is your favorite season and she said Summer and she ask him what do you do in the Summer and he said go on tours. Since they are finish 20 questions and she get up and said I am so hungry and Kaitlyn came out saying I am hungry and Eddie said you guys think the same and they all laughed and Eddie order take out and they just both talked to Kaitlyn while waiting for their food and Kaitlyn showed the pictures she was coloring and then they heard a knock on the door and that was their food and they ate in silence and after they finish Loren bathed Katy while Eddie was cleaning the mess Katy got out and got dress and Eddie finish and they both put her to bed and then they went out to the living room and Loren saw what time it was and said I Have to go but call me or text me and he nodded and got up and said goodnight and walked towards her and gave her a goodbye kiss and she left while Nora was at home reading a book and couldn't go to sleep and 30 minutes later she heard the door open and she look to see who it is and it was Loren and she said Hi mom and Nora said hi and how was your day and Loren said Great and Nora said what did you do and Loren said oh I hang out with Mel and she had to babysit Eddie Duran's Daughter and she left early and me and Eddie hangout together and we kissed Nora said OMG congrats Loren and Loren said you don't seem happy for me and she said I am just worried and Loren said what are you just worried about and Nora said I am afraid he is going to leave you and Loren said you have nothing to worried about because he has a kid and he knows not to hurt anyone and I trust him and you know how hard it is to trust people and Nora said Yea I do but just be careful sweetie and she said ok and she went to bed and she got in her pajamas and she went to bed and now back to Eddie he was in bed shirtless and thinking about Loren that's she should be in his bed cuddling with her and he can't wait for her to come over tomorrow that's all he think about and he fell asleep and that's what Loren did.

Next Morning/ Next Day

At Loren she was having a dream of her and Eddie she had a pink lingerie and someone knock on her door and she said come in and he said I should of did this the first thing we met and he the laid her on the bed and said you want to do this and she said yes after she was about to pull his boxers down her phone rang and wake her up and she look to see who it was and it was Eddie and she answer and said hello and he said hey and do you want to come over and help me with Kaitlyn and she said ok I be over in like an hour so she got up got in the shower and got out got dress and saw her mom went to work early from the note she left on the fridge and she made food for her and left in on the second shelf of the refrigerator and she got her food reheat it and ate while at Eddie's he making breakfast for him and Kaitlyn he is now finish and setting the table and called Kaitlyn telling her it times to eat and after they finish eating he got Kaitlyn ready all showered up while Loren was parking her car almost on her way up said hi to Jeffery and she went on the elevator while Eddie was in his room ready to jump in the shower and Kaitlyn was in her room and she was coloring and oblivious on what's going on around her and Eddie took off his shirt and then he heard a knock on the door and he then went to the door and go hi Loren and Loren goes hi when I always come here are going to answer the door shirtless all the time and they stared to LOL and he said I know I love doing it because it look like you where drooling and she close her month and wiped off the drool and they just starting laughing again and she said you can do it all the time because your body is hot and he said thanks and she said welcome and he said you look beautiful and Loren said thanks and he said welcome and I going to take a shower and he went to room but stop halfway and said do you feel like jumping in the shower with me like you did yesterday and she said I would love but who is going to watch Kaitlyn and he said she is ok come in with me and Loren said I would love to but we just met and I really am not ready to take that step and Eddie said it's ok I just was kidding but if you said yes I would of let you in with me and Loren said I bet you would and so they went their separate ways and so when Eddie went in his room close the door and Loren went to Kaitlyn room to see what she was doing and she was coloring and Loren went in and said what are you coloring sweetie and she said a flower and Loren look at it and said good job coloring you stay in the lines do you want me to color with you so they both where coloring while Loren got a call and it was Mel and she said hi Mel and Kaitlyn said hi and Mel said are you with Kaitlyn and Loren said yes and Mel said you stole my job and what are you doing there anyway he never calls me on Saturday and Loren said laughing oh he called me and said he needed help with Kaitlyn and then Loren said why did you leave early and Mel said oh to meet someone so what's up and Loren said don't what's up me who did you meet and Mel said Adam and Loren said I thought you broke up and Mel said we did but he wants to get back together and I think I give him another chance and Loren said go for you and Mel said since I left what did Eddie do and Loren said he didn't even notice you and Mel said oww who fault might that be and Loren said it wasn't my fault and Mel said aha and Loren said what it wasn't and Mel said yea right did you see the way he look at you yesterday and Loren no I didn't and why do you care and Mel said because you my best friend and give me the deeds but I G2G talk to you later right after she hang up she went right back to coloring while Eddie just got out of the shower and got dress to see where Loren was and she wasn't in the living room so he went to go check on Kaitlyn and there she was coloring with Kaitlyn and he loved how she act like mother to Kaitlyn and he said Hi sweetie and Loren and they both said hi and Eddie said what are you coloring and they said Leopard and a Tiger and Eddie said they both look cute and Eddie then said I am going to the living room you want to come guys and Kaitlyn said No and Loren said I go with you so you don't be lonely and they both laugh so they exit the room and Eddie sat on the couch while Loren was getting a drink and Eddie heard her coming out and said you look hot and she said thank you and Loren said um where should I sit over there or over here next to you or better yet and she did what she really wanted to do and she close the cap to her water and she put it down and said do you know where I want to sit and he said nowhere and the first thing first she just sat on his lap and gave him a big kiss and pulled apart and said this is where I want to sit and they both laugh and he said you can sit on me all the time and he kiss her again and then he said this is why I want you to sit on my lap and they laugh again and time past quick and before they knew it. It was close to midnight so he gave her goodbye kiss and she left and went home and her mother was home she was already in bed and so she tip toed to her old room and got dress and went to bed and dream about and Eddie did the same thing.

AN: Tell me if you want me to continue you it review please and guess what we are having a second season

This is where I get my info

The picture didn't show up but it be my user picture for this story and it be on tumbler

| '_2_| 27 | Season 2 |Hollywood Heights season 2 is in June 2013 | () |}

wiki/List_of_Hollywood_Heights_episodes

This is where i got my info

**Hyperlink**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guysss!

I know this is going to make you happy thinking this is a new chapter but it isn't and I really need people to vote on a poll for me on my profile but I will give you guys a treat if I get 30 or more vote to write another chapter for each of my story by Tuesday but here is the list if I get fewer votes

10 or less = No it will be another month or 2

20 or less = maybe at the end of the week maybe

21-30 or more + definitely

Your vote will count if you PM me all of my storys you like in order

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

if the hyperlink doesn't show up sorry about that

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

The poll is at the top of the page poll question


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I didn't mean it and thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites and sorry for the wait I had so much to do in school and I was so busy and assign projects up the ying yang and my preview of word doesn't work anymore and yea so now I have to use my last-minute resources to write my story's but i will still write and thanks for your wait and I wrote a story called Austin and Ally and HH Crossover with PuppyLover52 i hope you guys read it and yea that pretty much it so here's the story**

**The Next Morning and Day **

**Loren was having a very sexy dream about her and Eddie and then she heard a loud ringing sound and got woken up by her phone Mel called her to see if she was free and then she pick up and said Hello and Mel said Hi Loren and Loren said Hi Mel and Mel said you want to hang out later and she said ok and then her phone beeped and she said hold on a sec someone is on the other line and Mel said k and Loren switched calls from her and Mel to her and Eddie and he said Hey Loren what's up and Loren said NM and Eddie said cool do you want to hang out with me and Kaitlyn you can bring a friend because my friend Ian is coming over and Loren said maybe I call you back if I can hang out with you guys and Eddie said bye hope to see you soon beautiful and Loren blushed and said bye so she hang up and she went back to her call with Mel and said I'm Back and Mel said It took you long enough and who were you talking anyway and Loren said Y and Mel said wait never mind I know who it was and Loren said who was it and Mel said Eddie Duran and Loren said you got it right and Mel said I knew it so what did he want and Loren said he wanted to hangout but I said maybe and Mel said go hangout with him and Loren said I would hang out with him if I didn't promise someone to hangout and so I am going to do both and Mel said How and Loren said we are both are going he said you can come to his friend is there and Mel said ow a friend and Loren said yea and Mel said do you know his name and Loren said no and I going to call him back and hurry up and get your butt over here and Mel said ok ok I am coming see you then bye.**

**So they both said their goodbyes and then she call Eddie and Eddie answer and said Hey Loren and Loren said hey and then he said can you come over and hang with us and Loren said yea and Mel coming and he said ok and Loren said is Elizabeth going to be there and he said I don't know but she can if you want and Loren said I don't care it's up to her and Eddie said ok let me check and so he went to Kaitlyn room and said baby do you want to stay here with me and Loren and Mel and Ian or go to grandpa and grandmas and she said no she is going with my parents and she said oh ok and he said y did you ask and she said oh because I was jw and he said ok I can't wait to see you and I will call you when all my chorus are finish and Loren said k and Loren and Eddie said their good byes and she hang up and got her robe and went in the shower and when she got out Mel came and said Hi Mrs. Duran and Loren said hi and that's not my name and Mel said Not yet and she just smiled and laughed to her self and Mel said need help with your clothes and Loren said yea and so she picked out a white lace top with dressy tan jeans and black boots and Loren put it on and said oh ok no wonder your my friend that is so pretty thanks so much and Mel said that is what I am here for so Loren and them just talk and wait for Eddie to call back to tell that Ian is there and Kaitlyn is drop off. **

**Now to Eddie's he was getting ready and when he finish getting ready and now he is getting Elizabeth ready to go to his parents house or as she says it her GMommy and GDaddy house and Eddie said yes GMommy and GDaddy house and then they went to the car Eddie buckled her up and close the door and got in the driver seat buckled up and started to drive to MK. While they were driving to MK. Kaitlyn was humming to something in the air on the radio while Eddie took a recording of it. Then Eddie said to Kaitlyn that they are their and she stop humming and said yay and Eddie laughed and got out the car and went to get Kaitlyn out and he open her door got her out of the car and put her down and ran right in MK and Eddie laughed and walk in and yelled Mom, Dad and Max and Katy came in and said hi son what's up and he said um nm i was wondering if you can take Kaitlyn for tonight because she didn't want to stay in the house with Ian me and Loren and Mel and they nodded and Max Laughed and Eddie chuckled and said What and Max said Nothing and Katy said ok um she can stay here for tonight and go have fun son and Eddie said ok thanks mom and dad and when he said that he went to Kaitlyn and said bye sweetie and then he wave to his parents and then went to the car called Ian and he said hi and Ian said Hi Mate and he said are you on your way and he said I am at your house in the halls and Eddie laughed and said you didn't get my text did you and Ian said nope my phone died and now I am charging it at the front desk and Eddie just laugh and said put Jeffery on the phone and he did and he gave Jeffery instruction to get the extra spare key and then Jeffery said ok and bye and put Ian back on the phone and Ian said what did you tell him to do and then before Eddie answer Jeffery found it and gave it to Ian and Ian said Nevermind and thanks mate I see you when you get back and Eddie said bye and then hang up and Laughed and then he called Loren and she picked up and she said hi and he said Hey Loren it Eddie and Loren said i know who it is and Eddie laughed and said i know I just have a habit of saying it because I say it on the stage a lot and she laugh and said i can tell and Eddie said you guys can come over and he then ask do you want me to pick you guys up because i am out and Loren said K and said it's ok I drive their and then she said bye see you when I get their and Eddie said bye and then Eddie hang up and put the car in drive and drove home and when he got home he parked and went in to be greeted by Jeffery and he said hi back and then went in the elevator and said bye Jeffery and Loren coming over and Jeffery nodded and then the Elevator doors close and went upstairs and the elevator door open and he walked out and then open his door and he went to the room and Ian came down and said Hey Mate and gave him a man hug and then their was a knock on the door and he answered it and he said hi Loren and Mel thanks for making it and then he pecked Loren on the lips and they all went in and Mel and Loren said hi Ian nice to finally meet you and Ian said thank you and it's nice to meet you to I heard a lot about you guys but mostly about Loren and Loren blushed a lot all away to a red tomato and Mel blushed a little and then they walked to the couch and sat down and talked and got to know another better**

**The End **

**Not Until Next time you find what they do ;-) **

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading and GMommy and GDaddy i learned it for kids that I babysit their GrandMom and Grand pop came over and that's what they called them and they are for so I thought to myself might as well just use it ok but thanks for reading and Check out my other stores to like my new one that I am working on with PuppyLover52 and its Austin and Ally And HH Crossover **

**Love :-)**

**24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover**


	4. Chapter 4 AN SORRY

Hey everybody

I know you all been wondering y am I not continuing is I am super busy N MY LAPTOP broke n I lost all my story's n I have writers block but if you guys want to help pm me you ideas or a chapter n if I like it you can write my next chapter and I probably will fix a little bit to my liking n what I think will get people to like but I probably won't because I probably will like all of them so I hope I get help n but if you pm me tell me one of my story's it is n I hope I get help

PLease help


End file.
